


Mania and the New Extreme

by brainChild (graveMusic)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventures!, Gen, MAD SCIENCE!, SBURB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveMusic/pseuds/brainChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Mad Scientist gets a bit more than he hoped for when he suddenly finds himself in a Sburb session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spark

`>Begin adventure` 

There you stand, in the middle of your room. Grinning the grin of a boy who just made their first death ray...

It is a special day, providing reason for your large amount of glee. Today is your 13TH BIRTHDAY. Your mind is filled with an insane amount of thoughts as to what your presents will be, and there is one problem. Your name. For you will be named today. 

What is your name?

 

`>Zoolord Poopsmell` 

No! That is utterly stupid!

Why would you ever think that?

Seriously!

Already taken by somebody else.

 

>Ashe Insano

Yes! Exactly! Seriously! How hard was that? Now stop using HTML!

You are ASHE INSANO. You wear some SWEET BLACK SHOES AND PANTS, an awesome RED MAD SCIENTIST LAB COAT, a pair of JUNIOR GENIUS MAD SCIENCE GLOVES, and a pair of MAD SCIENCE GOGGLES. Despite your NAME, you are NOT related to DOCTOR INSANO. Your room contains many SCHEMATA TO VARIOUS DEVICES on the walls, all of which DO NOT WORK using NORMAL SCIENCE, your BED, a DRESSER with your SYLLADEX on it, and a SMALL ROBOT designed to PRESS A BUTTON. You were never good with code so it DOES IT FOR YOU. You have a DEATH RAY on your DESK next to your COMPUTER. You have a WRENCH on the DRESSER. You have a TOOL CHEST with the ROBOT standing on it like a jerk.

>Retrieve arms.  
You already have them. How else do you wear gloves? On your tongue?

>Wear gloves on tongue.  
That's stupid!

Hold on, the computer is making noise. I wonder which of your friends it is?

>Check computer.  
It's just Rory. You can leave that be for now.

What shall you do now?


	2. Getting things in gear for a Genius

>Get Sylladex.  
That is a WONDERFUL plan! Why did you never think of just doing that immediately?  
You walk over and grab your MAD SCIENCE MODUS Sylladex. Anything taken in can be taken out at will, but you must take it out for use in MAD SCIENCE! Or puzzles, but the only thing you used it for puzzles was so you didn't lose the pieces.

>Get Wrench.  
Nah, you will save that for when you have an empty or WRENCHKIND STRIFE SPECIBUS so you can use it when it is needed, not just for science.

>Leave room.  
But Rory...

>Retrieve arms from toolbox.  
WE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS!

>Check Pesterchum.  
You have left your friend waiting long enough...  
You walk over and check your PesterGenius, a slightly modified Pesterchum that has a camera view of other participants. Sadly, both need PesterGenius to use the camera and your friends do not.  
You answer Rory.

`charismaticBoombox [CB] began pestering brainChild [BC]!`

`CB: Hey, BC! Happy Birthday!  
CB: Dude? You there? I just wanted to say!`

`brainChild [BC] began pestering charismaticBoombox [CB]!`

`BC: Please stop trying to lay down some SWEET RHYMES.`  
BC: It is my birthday SO PLEASE STOP!  
BC: I just want to get some DELICIOUS ICE CREAM CAKE and then maybe BUILD A DEATHRAY.  
CB: So, you say, just want a death ray?  
CB: So you say, just every other day?  
CB: Why not something special to go with that cake...  
CB: I sent you a game that you can take.  
BC: What? You sent me a NEW GAME?  
BC: I am just going to PLAY IT and then GET BORED AND BACK TO THE NON-REALITY people made according to THE MAGES.  
CB: This game I heard is really cool.  
CB: You'll like it or I'm a total tool!  
BC: Stop, just STOP.  
CB: Come on man, I love to do this.  
BC: You'll like being the subject of a DEATH RAY even less.  
CB: Good point.  
CB: Gotta blow this joint.  
CB: Mother's home...  
CB: And gonna blow her dome...  
BC: That was too coincidental to be ON PURPOSE but too deliberate to be AN ACCIDENT.  
BC: But that is serious, what did you do THIS TIME?  
CB: I... uh... can't say...  
BC: Okay, well, I might as well GET THE GAME ALREADY.  
CB: Yeah, it has to come today. GameBro says it kinda blows but...  
BC: GAMEBRO?!?  
CB: WOAH! Struck a nerve! Sorry!  
BC: Nonono, what was THE SCORE?  
CB: Two of five hats...  
BC: This will be AWESOME! GameBro absolutely SUCKS AT GRADING things so THIS WILL ROCK and I am going to HAVE LOTS OF fun and THIS will ROCK!  
CB: Dude! You are starting to alternate word caps! Deep breaths! Don't get too excited and do something stupid like try to build a death ray out of random junk!  
BC: The ONLY problem WAS IT had to be PLUGGED IN TO THE WALL.  
CB: Like that sub you made!  
BC: I am going to put your brain in a jar and SEND IT TO PAST YOU!  
CB: Like you did with Johna? He is still paranoid of you doing him in!  
BC: He will never know it was JUST A HOBO BRAIN!  
CB: But what if that hobo is future him?  
BC: Then I will NOT HAVE LIED!  
CB: ...  
CB: Well, I have to run, so just have some fun!  
BC: RHYMER! 

`charismaticBoombox [CB] ceased pestering brainChild [BC].`

`brainChild [BC] has ceased pestering charismaticBoombox [CB].`

>Eat left arm.  
Whyyyyyyyy?  
You are a lefty! That would be terrible for you! Plus you hear human flesh is addicting.

>Look out window.  
You look out the window to the streets of Seattle. Many pople live here, many many many MANY people. This fact seems forgotten by the world as the streets lay empty. Emptier than that can of soda that the factory missed filling that you got. Well, people were probably still inside buildings, but this entire city felt... deserted...  
Probably nothing!

>Captchalogue deathray.  
You put that in your DEATHRAYKIND Strife Syllabus so you won't have to attempt to MAD SCIENCE it. Adding some SCIENCE would just drain you of MANIA which is very good for making your WONDERS such as your deathray work.  
Your deathray has been with you since you made it two years ago ever since a week after your Breakthrough. That itself is another story, but that moment is what made you realize your destiny as a mad scientist. A Genius.  
And today, you are officially a teenager, a Wesley. You can now choose a Peerage to follow goals. You will have the time of your life, acquiring lots of gadgets, building many robots, and finding ways to fund your pursuits into pseudo-science that somehow works!

>Choose Peerage.  
OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD YOU CAN NOT DECIDE! You spent the last year deciding the pros and cons of this kind of thing! You are not cut out for this! Abort! Abort!  
You can choose after you play the game!

>Leave room.  
You exit the room, going to- ohgodwhat?! Your sister left her magic things lying around! Well, not magic things as in the earlier mentioned Mages, but toy things. Your sister is madly in love with the insanity known as magic. You would set out to prove it doesn't exist, but you would A. Succeed in your endeavors and then cause it to exist in a SCIENTIFIC way, and B. Reality is made up anyways, according to the Mages, so your endeavors would only prove them right anyways. Somehow. Mad science works like that.  
But that is beside the point.  
The point, in case you forgot, was to get past all of your sister's junk, whicg has been left in a near inpeneterable wall of-

>Deathray it.  
You fire your deathray at your sister's junk. It would have been easier just to Captchalogue it, but... oh yeah, you only have so many cards... Well, you warned your sister you would do this. You should probably get some batteries for your deathray.

>Count cards.  
You have four cards. Your lab was convenient enough you only needed four! You would have screwed yourself if you Captchalogued your sister's crap!

>Examine wreckage.  
That includes the whole hallway now. There is a bunch of half-broken toys on the floor, some smoldering ashes, a blue vase with flower that is remarkaby unscathed, and your fake Ph.D. in engineering.

>Examine Ph.D.  
"Ph.D. in Engineering for Ashe Lazerus. Totally real. Not fake at all."  
You should probably destroy this before somebody else sees this. Mostly since it still has your pre-Genius name on it.

>Head downstairs.  
Curious why an apartment building has a two story apartment that isn't even the penthouse. You don't question that since you use some of that room for your lab. Sweet, sweet lab.  
You let your dog stay in your lab as long as he doesn't chew up anything! He's such a good boy!  
You head downstairs to the main room. It is simple. Got a couch, coffee table, little side table thing, big HD-TV, a... fireplace? No, wait, it's just one of those Amish fire box things. You never remember why you have that.  
You can go to the kitchen, closet, or your lab from here.

What should you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell from the previous chapter, I am letting you help shape the story.  
> Not to the level of Homestuck before Hussie gave up on reader commands since the plot outgrew them. I write as I go, so this will get hectic over time. More Fun and weird plot stuff that way! Heheheheh!


End file.
